


Perception

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Keep Holding On [13]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M, Past Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Perception

Theme: Perception  
Summary: Something was wrong, he could tell.

* * *

His truck rumbled down the road, oblivious to his musings. Something wasn’t right at home. He wasn’t sure what exactly was out of place, but it wasn’t something to rush home over. Just a nagging sense of unease in the back of his mind, just enough to keep him from checking the mail on his way up the drive. 

He pulled in, noting that Deogee was pawing at the front door. Yup, something wasn’t right here. Senses on high alert, he slid the key in the oaken protector, letting the adolescent pup in and shutting it behind him. 

She was sitting on the couch, staring blankly into space. Her posture was wrong, too tense, as if awaiting a blow. Her head was tipped down, appearing defeated. This wasn’t the Z he was used to, his Z that was proud and defiant, strong and capable. It was as if someone took his Z and transformed her into a polar opposite. 

He heard Deogee rummaging in the kitchen, but ignored her, focused instead on Z. 

“Baby, you okay?” he asked, stepping into the room. Slowly, she turned to him, eyes bright. 

“No, I’m not,” she answered, voice steady. Fear wrapped a tendril around his heart, and he knelt on the floor, covering her hands with his own. 

“What’s wrong,” was all he asked, but she crumpled on him, trusting him to catch her as she slid off the couch. He cradled her, bewildered. He rocked and petted her hair, murmuring reassurances in her ear as she cried. She was trying to explain, something about the store, and some sort of test, but was crying too badly to get the words out properly. 

Confused, he wondered if she had failed some sort of test at work, but immediately dismissed the idea. Sky had given her excellent marks on her last evaluation, stating that she was a star Ranger at the Base. Besides, today she had called in sick. It wasn’t the first day, the last week she had been queasy. If it continued much longer, he was going to insist on Dr. Felix taking a look at her. 

Deogee whimpered at his elbow, and he hushed her, concentrating on Z. The dog pawed him, crying, and he looked down at the ‘toy’ she had found. 

“Oh no.” 

With that, Z looked up at him, eyes watery and confused. He picked up the stick, looking at Z for answers. She nodded, swallowing hard. There was no more denying it, no more trying to tell herself it was okay, it would be okay. 

“Oh, baby, why didn’t you tell me?” he asked as he held her. She mumbled something about just finding out today, and suddenly, the feeling clicked into place. 

That single word made everything clear. 

“Positive”


End file.
